Descobrindo o amor
by Karin Kamya
Summary: Fic yaoi 1x2x1
1. Noite de chuva

Descobrindo o amor  
  
Tec, tec, tec...por Deus, eu não agüento mais esse tec, tec... aqui estou eu numa noite linda...ta legal, uma noite chuvosa e horrenda, trancado no quarto com o Sr.Perfeito fazendo esse tec, tec, naquele laptop desprezível!  
  
Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, o que eu, Duo Maxwell fiz de errado dessa vez?...ta legal, só pelo fato deu ter "matado" uma reunião de "projetos de ataque e defesa" eu tenho que estar aqui ao lado do Heero, enquanto o Quatre e os outros se divertem em uma festa promovida pela "dona obcecada de Heeros", não é justo!  
  
Ta legal, ficar com o Heero, não é tão ruim assim, olhar aquele Deus grego é ótimo, ver aqueles olhos azuis colbato é delirante e aquela bunda...por Cristo o que eu estou falando!!! Terra para Duo, fale isso e você morre...muita calma nessa hora...  
  
Certo, continuando, só pelo fato deu estar ao lado da pessoa que mais amo, não queira dizer que seja, extremamente bom....seria melhor se ele me desse mais atenção! Mas não! Aposto que se ele for se casar um dia, vai ser com esse bendito laptop, pode crer, ele não larga aquela coisa barulhenta! Mais isso não é a questão!  
  
A questão é que eu estou morrendo de tédio, sou obrigado a ficar aqui olhando o Heero e sendo ignorado, alguém aí sabe como isso é torturante!!! Claro que não, ninguém me compreende...  
  
-Duo, você está bem?  
  
Ó Deus, ele falou comigo, isso é um momento histórico na minha vida, o grande Heero Yui parou de olhar aquele "troço" para perguntar se eu estou bem!  
  
-Claro Heero! Estou nas perfeitas condições, é tanto que eu estou tão bem que acho que vou pular de um prédio para demonstrar minha felicidade!  
  
Agora definitivamente eu vou me matar, como sou idiota, por que gritei com ele, a culpa é minha por não ter ido a reunião e ter que repô-la hoje...o cristo, ele abaixou a cabeça...grande Duo...você acabou de ferir os sentimentos da pessoa que mais ama! -Gomen Heero... eu não queria gritar com você!  
  
-Mas gritou!  
  
Tentei me desculpar, mais não adiantou, ele ficou com raiva de mim, pegou o laptop e desceu para sala, enquanto eu estou aqui com a minha consciência pesando chumbo!  
  
-Ei Heero espera...  
  
Desço as escadas, vendo ele se sentar no sofá e continuar aquele tec, tec desgraçado.  
  
-É sério Heero, eu agi por impulso, é que ficar com você é meio monótono!  
  
-Quer dizer que eu sou um tédio pra você...  
  
Ele falou triste e eu só agora que percebo a tamanha burrada que falei!  
  
-Claro que não Heero, eu só quis dizer que você age como se eu não estivesse aqui e eu me sinto só!  
  
Ele ficou calado, devia estar pensando em alguma resposta...pelo menos dessa vez eu falei a verdade e...oras que culpa tenho se ele não fala...ta legal, sei que por causa do treinamento duro, e da falta de uma infância comum ele não teve uma vida "normal", mais bem que ele poderia ser bem mais amigável!Heero começa a digitar algo que eu não faço idéia e quer saber ele conseguiu me irritar de novo!  
  
-Viu o que eu disse, você já me ignorou! Sabe de uma coisa, você não precisa entregar esse relatório amanhã e eu posso muito bem repor essa "reunião" amanhã...e aí?  
  
Ele olhou com aqueles olhos profundos e mortais em minha direção...Oh meu Deus,ainda bem que eu estou com a calça folgada por que só isso me deixou em chamas!  
  
-Não!  
  
Foi o que ele disse antes de se levantar e ir para a cozinha. E eu rapidamente fui até aquela máquina que certamente deveria ser chamada de "Sra. Yui" e a desliguei, foi nesse momento que Heero me encontrou!  
  
-Duo...  
  
Ele começou a falar calmamente enquanto eu já estou aqui me preparando para correr.  
  
-Me diga que você salvou o relatório que eu estava fazendo há 6 horas?  
  
-Hum..eu esqueci, algum problema?  
  
Antes de qualquer pensamento de fuga eu senti uma dor em meu rosto, deduzindo ser um soco do Heero em mim, fui ao chão e pode crer que eu já podia ver minha lápide e nela escrito "Duo Maxwell, morto por mexer com a 'mulher' de um assassino"  
  
Antes que ele pudesse me dar mais um soco eu me levantei e corri para fora da casa, a chuva corria pesadamente sobre mim, o frio era intenso, não via nada, só sabia de uma coisa, que estava correndo que nem um louco, com o Sr.Perfeito atrás de mim, provavelmente com uma arma na mão, se bem que morrer nas mãos do meu grande amor não era uma idéia tão mal assim...isso me faz lembrar da vez que fui preso e o Heero foi me matar...mais certamente essa não é a questão agora, e sim que é nessas horas que a ajuda do loirinho cairia bem!  
  
Ouço os trovões no céu e nesse meio tempo algo se esbarra em mim por traz , antes de cair eu me viro e me deparo com Heero para logo depois cair com ele em cima de mim, sobre uma poça de lama.Sinto algo quente em meus lábios e só agora percebo que nossos lábios estão colados e tecnicamente e oficialmente, eu Duo Maxwell serei morto!  
  
Quem poderia me dizer, quem é a criatura que poderia resistir a isso, sem ter noção do que faço....como se algum dia eu tivesse! Eu fecho os meus olhos e o beijo profundamente, enquanto minha língua desliza para dentro daquela boca que eu tanto sonhava, ficamos assim por minutos, até eu me dar conta que ele não havia hesitado, mais que também não havia se movido, eu obviamente continuei o meu beijo, que certamente seria meu último ato na terra, por que com certeza ele vai me matar depois disso, abro os olhos que até então estavam fechados, para me afogar naqueles belos olhos azuis!  
  
Que por sinal...eu me espanto...confusão, angústia, dúvida, medo...pude ver tudo isso no olhar da pessoa que amo, só não entendi, esperava sentimentos de raiva e rejeição...só sabia de uma coisa a máscara do soldado perfeito acabara de cair!  
  
Ele se levantou assustado, se afastando de mim, nessa hora tudo para, trovões eu não mais ouço, o frio eu já não sinto a única coisa que vejo é ele indo embora correndo sem destino, depois de concluir que fui longe demais e o perdi para sempre! 


	2. Sentimentos confusos

Duo fica parado por muito tempo, ainda pensando na burrada que havia feito, a chuva agora se misturava com as lágrimas do americano, que agora choramingava por seu ato.  
  
-Heero...  
  
Podia-se ouvir o leve sussurrar do americano, chamando por Heero, por que tudo tinha que ser assim, por tudo tivera que acontecer desse jeito, por que foi faltar aquela maldita reunião!  
  
Agora se culpava a toda hora, enquanto a chuva continuava a cair forte em cima de si, sua trança estava totalmente desmanchada, forçou-se a levantar, procurando o japonês, foi quando olhou para o céu que clareava á medida que os trovões apareciam, tudo o que precisava agora era um banho, e um ombro amigo, Quatre sim, precisava do loirinho, mas agora não ia adiantar de nada, ele estava em uma festa e certamente estaria aos beijos com o Trowa.  
  
-Por que eu faço tudo errado!  
  
Gritou desesperado, enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam por sua face, havia perdido Heero, mais...o que mais o preocupou foi que o japonês sentiu medo dele, sim medo, pode ver nos olhos do outro o medo e a angústia.  
  
Foi caminhando até a casa vagamente, certamente encontraria Heero lá, teria que reunir toda a sua coragem para se desculpar.  
  
Tanto tempo....tento tempo tentando esquecer aquela trança, aqueles olhos violeta, aquele sorriso maroto que só Duo Maxwell conseguia fazer.  
  
Heero continuava a correr sem rumo, seu coração se apertava a cada passo que dava a cada lembrança...por que tinha que ser assim, por que justamente quando ele conseguiu se controlar em relação ao americano, ele o beija....não queria, não queria mais sofrer, sempre que amava uma pessoa, essa pessoa o abandonava, não queria passar por isso de novo, não queria amar o americano pois sabia que ele o abandonaria como todos haviam feito e Heero não queria sentir o abandono, o medo, a dor de novo.....  
  
Renegado a uma família, treinado dês de pequeno para ser uma máquina e não um ser humano, tudo que queria era carinho, amor...quando conseguiu isso ao lado do seu primeiro mentor Odin Lowe, quando sentiu a vida fluir dentro de si novamente, seu mentor fora morto...não queria mais amar ninguém...prometera a si mesmo que não amaria mais ninguém para não se machucar mais...ainda que sentisse falta de alguém que se preocupasse com ele, era melhor não cair na armadilha do amor para logo após esse ser tirado dolorosamente de você!  
  
As lágrimas rolavam como uma enxurrada pelo seu rosto, corria tão rápido que as gotas d'água chegavam a doer em seu corpo, os trovões continuavam mais fortes, a dor percorria o seu corpo...e ele já não mais agüentava.  
  
Dor física não era problema para ele, mais a dor emocional, ele não conseguia lidar, seu passado havia voltado apenas com um beijo, seu cérebro parecia estar trancado em um mundo de lembranças passadas e seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado a cada minuto pelo recente toque de carinho e abandono, sem mais enxergar nada, Heero foi ao chão, ao tropeçar em um galho de árvore, ficou lá, parado, chorando, lembrando de todos os ensinamentos de J de como esconder os sentimentos de como não deixa-los atrapalhar sua vida...chorou intensamente, percebendo que seu treinamento havia ido por água abaixo....as paredes a sua volta haviam caído e como era doloroso, como doía lembrar do passado e temer que ele se repetisse....  
  
-Heero...  
  
Duo entrou na casa vagamente, enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, e foi à procura do outro.  
  
-Heero...desculpa...eu não fiz por querer e desculpa por gostar de você...  
  
Ele parou ao ver que o japonês não se encontrava em casa, não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, só sabia que queria se matar, uma angustia tomou conta do seu coração, Heero nunca o perdoaria pelo seu ato, o havia perdido e não sabia como iria reconquistar sua amizade...amizade...certas vezes conversava naturalmente com o japonês, como se fossem amigos há anos, contara tudo a ele, ou melhor quase tudo...mais outras vezes ele nem ao menos conseguia falar com Heero, isso havia ficado mais freqüente quando começaram a morar juntos...antes ele se dava muito bem com Heero, mais de uns tempos pra cá, começou a perceber que Heero, tremia quando ele chegava perto, que ele se controlava..por que não sabia....a única coisa que ainda lembrava era que a sua amizade com Heero andava meio esquisita e depois desse beijo...pelo menos ao ver de Duo, não mais existia, por que afinal Heero nunca o perdoaria...nunca mais!  
  
-Heero....  
  
Duo foi ao chão, cruzou as pernas se encolhendo em um canto da parede, estava tudo indo tão bem, ou pelo menos indo...por que danado fora desligar aquele laptop....que merda tudo por causa da "Sra .Yui"....as lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos, olhou para a janela, vendo o trovão que caia lá fora...trovão....chuva....Heero.  
  
Como um choque, Duo se levantou, Heero não havia voltado, ainda estava na chuva, correu para a varanda, mais não adiantou, não enxergava nada, a casa ficava em uma colina e tinha muita mata ao redor da casa, limpou as lágrimas que caiam dos lindos olhos violetas que agora estavam preocupados.  
  
Com a chuva intensa que caía o japonês poderia pegar uma pneumonia em um piscar de olhos, sem contar que esses trovões eram o passe livre para morte, ia descer para procura-lo,mais mesmo que o achasse como iria olhar na cara dele, parou por instante, Heero era o soldado perfeito, ele sabia se cuidar mais do que ninguém....voltou para dentro do quarto que dividia com Heero pousando o olhar em uma blusa que estava jogada na cadeira...  
  
-Volta pra casa Heero...  
  
Pegou a blusa do rapaz e a cheirou...sim, aquela blusa emanava todo o cheiro do corpo do outro...ficou ali, se perdendo em lembranças...sua mente vagou para o passado, de quando encontrou Heero pela primeira vez...de quando o salvou do hospital...de quando aquele doido pulara que nem um louco do prédio do hospital, lembrou do sentimento que sentiu naquela hora, medo de perde-lo, por sorte ele havia aberto o pára-quedas no último instante, só quebrando a perna direita...o sentimento de medo de perde-lo era o mesmo, só que agora Duo sabia que já o havia perdido....  
  
Soltou a camisa lentamente, indo para o banheiro, precisava tomar banho afinal estava todo coberto de lama e água, deslizou com certa melancolia para dentro Box, tirando a roupa e ligando o chuveiro , a água quente deslizou pelo corpo bem definido do americano...sentou-se no chão do box e começou a rezar...rezar para que Heero voltasse bem...rezar para que ele o perdoasse e entendesse que amor não distingue sexo.  
  
A chuva ainda caia forte, Heero ainda continuava estendido no chão, não chorava mais, estava pensando...pensando em como iria chegar em casa e dar de cara com Duo, não sabia se realmente Duo agira por interesse sexual ou por amor...só sabia que Duo não era de se aproveitar dos outros e se ele o havia beijado é por que o amava...sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer...era só ir lá e perguntar a ele se o amava, se ele dissesse que sim...tinha duas escolhas, aprendia a ama-lo, apesar de sentir o medo de perde-lo e o medo de sentir a dor do abandono de novo...ou ignorar os sentimentos do outro e perder a chance de saber se realmente alguém o ama na vida....  
  
Fechou os olhos calmamente, sua respiração estava pesada, sabia que se continuasse ali, iria adoecer feio e tudo o que menos precisava agora era fragilidade física, por que mentalmente ele estava se comparando a uma criança com medo do escuro, levantou-se meio cambaleante, se apoiando em uma árvore, só agora notando que havia machucado a perna direita que tinha um corte horizontal na coxa.  
  
Rasgou o pedaço do seu spandex que ainda cobria o corte, deixando que a água da chuva levasse o sangue que escorria do corte embora, passou alguns minutos assim, depois rasgou um pedaço da regata e amarrou no corte que doía pela pressão do pedaço de roupa.  
  
Ficou parado por um instante de tempo, olhando para o tempo que não estava nada bom, sentia-se fraco e cansado, começou a andar pela mata, tentando se localizar, por um meio período de tempo, achava que havia se perdido na mata, mais conseguira se localizar graças á um raio que iluminou o céu e ele pode ver claramente a casa.  
  
-Duo...vou te dar essa chance....mas se você falhar...eu não vou agüentar...  
  
Começou a caminhar na direção da casa, parou na frente da porta encostando sua cabeça nela....era agora ou nunca, ia se arriscar a amar novamente e ser amado...ele era o soldado perfeito, havia enfrentado tanta coisa na vida...enfrentar uma coisa tão simples como o amor não seria tão difícil...seria...  
  
Entrou na casa, percebeu que andava cambaleante, e que logo uma figura o observava da escada, seus olhos se encontraram, um misto de tranqüilidade passou pelos olhos de Duo ao ver que o japonês havia voltado, mais também não deixou de notar que ele havia rasgado a regata para cobrir um corte na coxa que agora dava pra ver claramente o liquido avermelhado manchando o pequeno pedaço de roupa.  
  
-Heero...  
  
-Duo...  
  
Era agora ou nunca......  
  
Por Shinigami esse foi o meu segundo cap da minha primeira fic!!!Espero que esteja ficando boa...não posso termina-la agora por que infelizmente minha mãe me mandou dormir..então só amanhã... Não sei se a telinha de comentários está aberta pra comentar, se é que me entendem...se não estiver, mande o comentário pelo meu e-mail...pq essa é minha primeira fic e se eu n receber pelo menos unzinhu eu vou achar que escrevo muito mal e não vou continuar, Ok! Bjinhusssss..... 


	3. É amando que se aprende

De repente como num reflexo Duo se lembrou que provavelmente o japonês estaria ali para mata-lo, antes que pudesse processar qualquer frase de desculpas, Duo voltou a realidade, depois de escutar três espirros vindo do japonês.  
  
-Heero, você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada e....  
  
-O que você sente por mim?  
  
Só essa pergunta fez Duo tremer, achava que nem ao menos ele ia tocar nesse assunto, somente mata-lo e pronto...uma ponta de luz se acendeu, Heero está disposto a ouvir o seu lado da história, talvez ele não se importasse com a sexualidade...talvez sim, só sabia de uma coisa, aquela história de perguntar se o ama, iria longe, só não sabia ande iria chegar.  
  
-Eu...eu te amo!  
  
Heero sentiu o tom tremulo da voz do outro, fechou os olhos calmamente enquanto sua mente tentava processar o que acabara de ouvir, alguém o amava...talvez Duo tivesse falando a verdade...talvez pudesse afinal se arriscar de novo...só não entendia uma coisa...como aquele americano baka, tão cheio de vida, poderia ama-lo...  
  
-Por que você amaria alguém como eu?  
  
Aquilo arrasou o coração de Duo, o próprio Heero estava se menosprezando, por que isso agora.  
  
-Não te entendo Heero...'alguém como você', o que quer dizer com isso?  
  
Heero abriu os olhos para se encontrar com os violetas do outro, o que Duo queria, não sabia que o estava torturando fazendo essa pergunta 'alguém como você?', tudo bem que nunca mostrara a sua parte sentimental para os outros, já que não tinha como fazer isso sem demonstrar sua fraqueza, mas por fora ele era o completo soldado perfeito..será que tinha que dizer todas as qualidades dessa "máquina" que era para que ele pudesse entender o motivo de como pudera se apaixonar por algo assim!  
  
-Como você pode se apaixonar por um puro bloco de gelo, uma pessoa sem alma, uma máquina de guer..  
  
Mal terminou de falar e foi levando um soco no rosto, indo ao chão, os olhos que estavam embasados por causa das lágrimas, conseguiram ver a fúria nos olhos do americano que também já deixava claro a face molhada pelas recentes lágrimas.  
  
-Como você pode dizer isso! tudo bem que às vezes você não sabe se comunicar com algumas pessoas, mais foi por causa do seu treinamento, você não é uma máquina de guerra! Todos nós lutamos na guerra Heero, nós lutamos por um mundo melhor e conseguimos, não éramos máquinas de guerra, apenas lutávamos por um ideal, pelo nosso ideal....não ouse falar isso novamente e me diga uma coisa se você acha que não tem alma o que diabos está fazendo nesse mundo, eu te amo Heero , será que você não pode compreender isso, será que não pode esquecer essa guerra maluca e pensar no futuro!  
  
Um pequeno discurso, destruiu completamente as dúvidas que percorriam seu coração, abaixou a cabeça lentamente, seu cérebro estava acelerado, enquanto seu coração já sabia o caminho que deveria tomar.  
  
-Eu também te amo Duo!  
  
Saiu quase como um sussurro, mais foi o bastante para ser captado pelos ouvidos do outro, a alegria tomou conta de si, Heero o amava, a criatura com quem tinha todos os tipos de sonhos imagináveis o amava, sem pensar direito, correu na direção do japonês que ainda estava sentado no chão e o abraçou, ou melhor praticamente o esmagou com seu abraço, levantou o rosto para encontrar aquele mar azul o olhando.  
  
-Vamos ficar juntos para sempre Heero!  
  
"Vamos ficar juntos para sempre", era o que Heero sempre quis, fechou o espaço que ainda existia entre eles e um beijo foi selado, as mãos do americano logo vieram á ação, passando pela nuca do outro, aprofundando mais a disputa entre as duas línguas, as mãos agora corriam soltas pelos dois corpos.  
  
Ambos queriam mais que apenas beijos e toques, mãos talentosas de um garoto trançado, tiraram a regata do outro, expondo todo o físico que certamente era de dar inveja, começou a beijar o pescoço dele, para depois dar pequenas lambidas, tudo ia bem até Heero começar a tossir freneticamente, foi nesse instante que o americano se lembrou que ele estava ainda todo molhado pela chuva e que precisava descansar se não pegaria uma gripe forte.  
  
-Duo?  
  
Heero estranhou ao ver o outro parar o que estava fazendo, e se levantar para logo mais oferecer a mão para ele se levantar.  
  
-Primeiro você precisa trocar essa roupa, segundo fazer um curativo nessa coxa e em terceiro ir para cama, para dormir.  
  
-Depois de fazer tudo isso você quer que eu vá descansar?  
  
-Isso mesmo! Teremos muito tempo para fazer isso, pode crer que você não vai me escapar, mais por hora sua saúde é importante...e...atchim!  
  
-Não fui só eu que ficou embaixo da chuva, lembra?  
  
-Engraçado, mas você tem razão.  
  
Heero esboçou um sorriso, mais não durou muito, pois começou a tossir freneticamente, agora colocando a mão sobre a boca o que preocupou Duo mais ainda.  
  
-Anda Heero vamos subir.  
  
Pegou na mão dele, o guiando para a escada, quando chegaram ao quarto as tosses já eram repetidas em inúmeras vezes, Heero tirou o spandex e se dirigiu ao banheiro, ainda com o olhar do americano sobre si, colocou a água quente e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, as primeiras gotas d'água que caíram fez o rapaz se afastar rapidamente, mais Duo o empurrou de volta.  
  
-Duo a água ta gelada!  
  
-Eu sei Heero, eu mudei, é melhor tomar um banho gelado pra afastar uma possível febre.  
  
-Droga Duo, me larga!  
  
Tentou sair do contato terrível da água gelada em sua pele, mais não adiantava foi empurrado com tudo, pelo outro que caiu por cima desse, também se molhando, abraçou Heero, para que ele ficasse quieto, ficaram assim alguns minutos, até decidirem que já era o bastante, desligou o chuveiro e soltou-se do abraço de Heero, pegou uma toalha, e cobriu o corpo que tremia de frio.  
  
-Faça isso mais uma vez e omae o korosu!  
  
-Ta certo, mais antes vamos cuidar dessa perna.  
  
Heero trocou de roupa e sentou em sua cama, Duo que havia ido lá embaixo, voltou com uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Foi até a cama onde Heero estava sentado, tocando no machucado que limpou com cuidado, para logo depois colocar uma gaze em cima.  
  
-Prontinho!  
  
Virou-se para o outro que estava abobalhado.  
  
-Tudo isso por causa de um corte?  
  
-Oras Heero, você não sabe nem o que o cortou, imagina só..pode inflamar!  
  
Deu um sorriso maroto, e como uma criança inocente começou a subir no corpo no japonês distribuindo vários beijos por toda extensão do seu rosto.  
  
-Ora de dormir Koi.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Nada de mais..você precisa descansar e além do mais você está começando a ficar febril!  
  
Colocou a mão sobre a testa do rapaz e colocando a sua outra mão em sua própria testa, comprovando que a temperatura do outro começara a subir.  
  
-Está com frio?  
  
-Um pouco, mais bem que você poderia me esquentar.  
  
-Com o maior prazer koi!  
  
Deslizou para o lado e apagou a luz, acomodou Heero em seu peito enquanto rapidamente foi engolido pela escuridão, Heero fez o mesmo, mas não pode deixar de pensar que ia ser feliz e que agora não estava mais sozinho no mundo, nunca mais sentiria medo de amar, agora tinha Duo ao seu lado....ele finalmente havia descoberto a amar novamente!  
  
Owari  
  
=w=w=w=w=  
  
Well...é isso a fic acaba aqui...desculpa para os demais que provavelmente queriam um lemon, mas é que essa é minha primeira fic e...eu sinceramente ainda não sei escrever lemon e pode crer que eu fico até com vergonha, talvez eu coloque um epílogo com um lemon, mas não é certo ainda! Espero que tenham gostado e desculpas aos demais que não gostaram! Ah!Obrigado pelos comentários! 


End file.
